


Finishing Touch

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Humiliation, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Laurie has to learn how to be a good, obedient girl. Her roommate will make sure that she learns everything that will be required of her some day.
Relationships: Dickgirl Head Bitch in Charge noncons virginal boarding school roommate, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Finishing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Laurie took her time on the way from her last class back up to her room. _Their room._ Where Missy was waiting for her. She wasn’t only walking slowly because it was hard to keep her short skirt from riding up, or because the impossibly large plug Missy had worked into her ass this morning shifted uncomfortably with every step. They’d been working up to it this whole week, small plugs at first, and a bigger one every day, until this monster Missy had put in this morning. _To get you ready for my cock._ And Laurie knew that was even bigger. She’d had to suck it every evening and every morning ever since she’d arrived at the Lennyshire's Young Ladies’ Finishing School two weeks ago and put into a room with Missy McLarr, who was a few years older than her and apparently all the teachers’ darling. It had been quite clear from the start that Missy could do anything she wanted at this school. Including to Laurie.

She was taking her time because this morning, when Missy had shoved the dildo all the way inside her and rubbed her pussy until Laurie was wet and squirming (a near-constant state these days), Missy had whispered into her ear, “I think it’s time. I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

Laurie was terrified. Terrified of that huge cock splitting her open and Missy stopping with her games and simply using her any way she liked. She’d briefly thought about going to the school’s director and saying something, but the one time, early on, when she’d asked if she could maybe have a different roommate, the director had given her a lecture about what a perfect young lady Missy McLarr was and that Laurie could learn much from her.

No matter how slowly she walked, eventually she reached their room. She knocked, waited to be called in and stepped inside. Locked the door and kept her gaze on the ground. _Pretty girls like you are meant to be looked at, not looking back,_ Missy liked to say.

“There you are!” Missy said. She sounded positively gleeful. “Come over here.”

Laurie wanted to struggle and deny her, to shout for help, anything. But she’d tried that once and Missy – who was almost a head taller than her and at seventeen three years older than Laurie and much stronger – had grabbed her, put her over her knee, and spanked her until Laurie had been crying and begging for forgiveness. Forgiveness she’d had to earn by keeping Missy’s cock in her mouth for the rest of the evening.

She went over to the bed where Missy was sitting, hands folded demurely in front of her. She didn’t fight back when Missy reached up and pulled Laurie’s panties down or when she took off Laurie’s blouse to expose her breasts.

“Let’s look at you,” Missy said and pushed Laurie down onto the bed, spread out on her back with her legs pulled up as soon as she'd pulled down the skirt. She rubbed her fingers over Laurie’s bare pussy, making her moan. Laurie hated it, but Missy’s constant touching made her so desperately horny. She didn’t want any of this – she wanted to be a virgin when she got married some day, to a nice, handsome man who would love her and spoil her – but her body reacted to every touch on her skin with greed. She blamed the fact that Missy hadn’t let her come even once all this time. She’d explained that Laurie was only allowed to come on her cock.

Missy was playing with the dildo, pulling it out an inch and then shoving it back in, and every time Laurie whimpered. It was so big. Too big.

“You really love it, don’t you? I didn’t expect your training to go this well this fast. The last girl I had didn’t get dripping wet just from having her asshole played with, but you … you were made for this.” Missy grinned and something about that expression made Laurie shiver. Every time Missy grinned like that, something horrible happened to her. “So I’m going to do you a favor. You get to keep that big fat dildo in your little asshole, since you love it so much.”

That didn’t sound right. Missy was still grinning as she rucked up her own skirt – not that it had been hiding much, because her cock had been hard and huge since Laurie had arrived. It was enormous and as thick as her forearm, and on her slender frame it looked even more massive than it would have on a man. Laurie whimpered when Missy rubbed the tip against her dripping pussy.

“You get to keep it inside while I fuck you,” Missy said and laughed at Laurie’s horrified expression. 

“But you said – you can’t! I’m a – I’m a virgin, you can’t just –”

“Of course I can! Don’t be stupid – do you think it’s a coincidence I always get the prettiest girls in my room, even though everyone knows that I have _needs_? They know I’ll put an excellent finishing touch to your education.”

Horror dawned on Laurie – that’s why the director hadn’t cared about her complaints. Of course he knew. Most girls got married right out of school, and many distinguished gentlemen came to the school to look for a bride. Demure, well-mannered, submissive. And apparently well trained for their husband’s pleasure.

“No, no, no, please,” she begged anyway. “I’ll do anything you want, I’ll use my mouth, please ...”

“You’ll do anything I want anyway when I’m done with you. Now hush. What did I tell you about pretty girls using their mouth?”

That they should only use it for cock-sucking and not for talking, though Laurie glared at her instead of repeating it. Missy didn’t seem to care for once. She was too busy rubbing her cock against Laurie’s dripping pussy while holding her skinny legs spread wide. And then she pushed in so slowly that it seemed as if the world had stopped turning.

For all that Missy had trained Laurie to take her big cock down her throat and filled her ass with increasingly huge toys, she’d left her pussy almost entirely alone. She’d rubbed it a little to get her wet, although that wasn’t even needed anymore these days, but she’d never even put a finger inside. Laurie had assumed that Missy had been careful to keep her virginal. But no, she wanted to fuck her open – after that first slow start she pushed in harder, splitting Laurie open and despite her wetness she cried in pain. In an instant she was so full she could burst, the dildo firmly stuck in her ass and Missy’s cock in her pussy. Horrified, she looked down at herself and saw the outline of that monstrous thing on her flat belly.

Missy saw it, too, and rubbed over the bulge. It felt so good that Laurie whimpered again, her treacherous pussy clamping greedily around that cock.

“I don’t know why you’re being so difficult about this, you _love_ it. I’ve never had a girl so eager in such a short time, so naturally suited to being fucked and bred.”

 _Bred?_ Oh, no, she couldn’t mean – but Laurie couldn’t think, not when Missy leaned down and brought her mouth to suck on Laurie’s perky nipples. She nibbled on them and made Laurie clench again in pleasure. And when Laurie voluntarily opened her legs more, spreading them like she wanted this, Missy started fucking her harder. Her own breasts bounced with every thrust and Laurie found herself almost mesmerized by them. She had to suck on them sometimes, too, and that she’d liked from the start.

“You’re doing so well, my pretty little thing,” Missy said breathlessly. “Soon I’ll be able to take you to the faculty room, show you off to your teachers so they can see for themselves how well you’re doing. With those recommendations, men will pay a huge bonus to pick you up for marriage. Nothing like a naturally horny girl who knows her place in the world, legs spread and taking cock.”

Her words horrified Laurie – the thought of being spread out like this in front of all the men on the staff, everyone looking at her and touching her and putting their cocks in her holes, and everyone praising Missy for doing such a good job training Laurie. Missy was lifting her hips up from the bed to fuck her more roughly, and after a few moments Laurie’s pleasure ripped through her almost violently, her already slick pussy gushing around Missy’s cock as she came for the first time in weeks, after so much teasing it had been slowly driving her mad.

“Good,” Missy cooed, “I told you you’d be allowed to come on my cock. Good girl. I know you can go again, and again when I breed you, hm?”

She sped up her pace, her tits bouncing and her cock violating Laurie so impossibly deep inside that she started crying. But it felt so terribly good – her pussy was even more sensitive after her orgasm, and when Missy started twisting and pulling on her hard nipples, she came again, helplessly squirming and trying to get away from that horrible double intrusion.

“Oh, no, no, not yet, my sweet girl.” Missy sounded like she was close – Laurie knew that tone well, from all the times she’d sucked her to completion. “Look at your pretty flat belly.” Laurie did, horrified to still see that big cock moving inside her. “Take a good look before I fill you up. I’ll keep you plugged when I’ve bred you, so you can already get used to looking round and pretty for me.”

And with those words, she started coming inside her, filling her up so much that Laurie really thought she would burst this time. She came so much that Laurie’s belly swelled a little and that feeling of overwhelming wetness and fullness tore another orgasm out of Laurie’s exhausted body.

She might have lost consciousness for a few seconds, because when she opened her eyes again they’d switched positions – Missy was lying on her back and had Laurie on top of her, her legs still spread wide. She was still filled up, too, by Missy’s hard cock and by the dildo that Missy had begun playing with again. She’d put Laurie’s head on her big breasts and Laurie nuzzled them despite herself. Her body hurt so much, her wet, used holes, and she knew they wouldn’t get a break tonight. Missy had kept her asshole plugged almost constantly these past two weeks, and Laurie doubted her pussy would ever be empty for long again either. She should probably be grateful Missy didn’t shove another dildo into her mouth.

She knew she should be quiet – Missy didn’t like it when she talked, and talking without permission usually meant having to spend the evening as a cockwarmer. But right now Missy’s cock was busy and Laurie had to know.

“Will I really get pregnant?” she whispered. Missy was a girl, after all, maybe she couldn’t get her pregnant, despite her cock and her balls and those huge amounts of come she pumped into Laurie’s shaking body every time. Missy adjusted Laurie on top of her, the movement sending more friction to her pussy and making her moan.

“Without a doubt. I so like knocking up girls, especially skinny, young things like yourself. I can’t wait to see how you look when your belly is big and round, maybe your little tits will grow bigger, too. I wonder if you can get even more desperate for my cock than you already are.” She fucked her with the dildo, a few deep, hard thrusts that almost made Laurie scream.

“But, but,” she stammered when she could breathe again, “won’t my … my husband mind? How can they find someone to marry me like that?”

“Some men like their brides pregnant. Or just to know that they get a fertile girl.” Missy grabbed Laurie by the chin so she had to look up at her. “And if nobody wants you, I’ll keep you to myself. Would you like that, my little pet?”

Laurie wouldn’t. No matter what Missy had done to her stupid body, no matter how wet she was, no matter how many orgasms Missy would force from her. She didn’t want this – she had to cling to that simple truth. Missy’s hips moved, bouncing her up and down on her still hard cock like Laurie weighed nothing. Tears stung in her eyes. She didn’t want this. But if she said that, she’d probably be punished for talking back, for forgetting her place, for being an ungrateful brat. And then Missy would probably find an even bigger toy, or she’d spank her again, or she’d make true on her threat (had it been a threat or simply an announcement?) of taking her to the faculty room.

Missy was teaching her to be a good girl, and she could either be a good girl who got raped or a bad girl who got raped worse. It wasn’t much of a choice.

Laurie clenched her pussy around Missy’s cock, for the first time doing it on purpose, and hated herself when Missy moaned and thrust up into her.

“I would like that,” she whispered, and the worst thing was that she wasn’t entirely lying.


End file.
